


Caged Complaining

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: The Kinky Adventures of Destiel and Sabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chores, Cock Cages, Dom Castiel, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Feathers & Featherplay, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels over hear their subs complaining about their cock cages and decide to teach them to appreciate them more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Complaining

It was about two weeks into the arrangement. Dean and Sam were in the kitchen finishing the last of the chores for the day. Dean was washing the dishes and Sam was washing the toys.

Dean reached up to put a plate away and jolted a little when he heard a small clatter. He looked down at his caged cock realizing that was what made the noise when it knocked against the counter. “Man, I feel like I do that thirty times a day. It always feels weird and surprises me.”

Sam looked up from the plug he was cleaning. It was the one he had worn yesterday because in the morning he had argued with Gabriel. It was bigger than the normal ones and always pressed on his prostate no matter what.position he was in, his cock had been trying to get hard all day and at the end Gabriel had just used his grace through the cage to sooth it and make the swelling go down. He was happy for the distraction from the hated thing. He nodded “I know, I do that all the time too. And yesterday, it took everything in me not to get the lock picks out.”

Dean nodded thinking back to when he had been put in a similar situation by Cas for arguing. “I haven't had an erection in three days. I feel on the verge of blue balls. Think they will let us come soon? This is the longest Cas has ever Cas forced me to wait.”

“I don't know when, but I hope it's soon. I feel like a teenager with how much i am thinking about coming.”

A cough came from the doorway.

The hunters jumped and turned around, and standing there were their doms of course.

Cas raised an eyebrow “these the last of your chores?” 

They nodded sheepishly.

Gabriel nodded “good, finish up then go to the playroom.” he waited for their nods before the angels turned and walked away.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam “we’re in trouble again aren't we?”

Sam bit his lip and nodded “I think so. Well might as well do as they say, no point in getting in even more trouble.”

Dean nodded and they both went back to their chores. 

Sam finished the toys before dean finished the dishes so he went over to help. “You clean and I dry and put away?”

Dean nodded and handed him the plate he just finished, “sounds good to me.”

Working together helped them finish much quicker.

Sam picked up the box of toys and sighed he glanced at Dean.

Dean took a steadying breath and nodded. “Lets go the toys have to go in the playroom anyway.”

Sam nodded and walked out of the room.

Dean followed a little nervously. Hell who was he kidding, he was less nervous on hunts. He hated actually getting in trouble with Cas, something in him always went back when he was a kid and the many times he “got to know” John’s belt. 

They got to the playroom and glanced around confused there weren't any paddles or floggers out. There were vibrators, brushes, feathers, and lube out. They looked at each other confused.

The Angels stepped into ththe room.

Gabriel smiled “Sam just put the box down we’ll deal with the toys.”

Sam nodded and put the box down. He stood with his feet shoulder width apart, his hands held behind his back and his head bowed. He noticed Dean was in the same position. “Um Gabriel?” He didn’t have his collar on so technically he was allowed to call him Gabe but he didn't want to push it.

“Yes Sam?” Gabe grinned.

“What's going on?”

“You boys wanted to come so we’re going to let you.”

The subs glanced at each other surprised.

Dean cleared his throat “is there a catch?”

Cas chuckled “you're so smart. We get to decide how many times you do come.”

Dean blushed a little at the compliment and swallowed nervously at the catch. Cas had made him come a whole bunch only once before and that was before they had taken this new step. He had come without permission. He nodded and bowed his head.

Sam looked at his brother he was confused as to why Dean seemed nervous about coming. It sounded like it would be a relief to be able too I come a bunch. Especially if it would be a while before they could come again.

The Doms put the collars on their subs. 

Cas patted Dean’s ass “go lay on your back on the bed.”

Dean nodded and walked to the large bed and lay down.

The bed was the size of two kings pushed together. Gabriel had made it.

Sam was directed to lay on the other side of the bed. 

Gabriel walked over “hands above your heads boys.” He held up a pair of handcuffs.

The put their hands above their head and grabbed onto the bars of the headboard. 

Dean glanced at Cas and noticed he had matching cuffs in his hands.

The doms cuffed the subs to the head board. Then synchronously got on the bed and straddled their sub’s legs. They took out the keys to the cock cages and unlocked them, they took them off and set them aside.

Dean whimpered as Cas started stroking him. He heard Sam moan and he pitied him, he had no idea what was coming.

Cas bent down and licked up Dean’s erection.

Dean shuddered, not being able to help the pleasure he got.

Sam had given into the pleasure right away and was moaning, as Dean would put it during his more sarcastic moments, like a wanton hussy.

Gabe smiled “Come when you’re ready, pet.”

Sam nodded “thank you sir!”

Gabe took his sub’s erection into his mouth again.

Sam came into Gabriel’s mouth a few minutes later.

Cas had to pull out all of his tricks to get Dean to come. 

Dean couldn’t enjoy his orgasm knowing that he would be hurting later. 

Cas held a bottle of water to Dean’s mouth, “You’ll need fluids.”

Dean whimpered and shook his head “No please! One was enough! I won’t complain again!”

Cas tsked and shook his head “No, boy, you have to learn to appreciate what I give you when I give it to you.”

Sam glanced over at Dean as he drank water, he still wasn’t sure what the big deal was. Almost as soon as he finished drinking he felt his plug being pulled out and he moaned. 

Dean groaned as Cas pulled his plug from his ass. 

“Sh sh sh, you’re okay, pet.”

Dean whimpered quietly knowing technically Cas was right but it didn’t mean he was necessarily looking forward to what was about to happen, especially when he watched his angel lube up a vibrator.

Cas gently pushed the vibrator into Dean and put it on high right away. He left it like that and sat back until Dean came again. 

While Cas was using a vibrator on Dean, Gabriel just used his fingers on Sam. 

Dean came faster than Sam this time. He expected Castiel to take the vibrator out but he just turned it down and started running a feather up, down, and around Dean’s cock. It had wilted but despite how sensitive it was it quickly engorged again. By the time Dean came for the third time he had tears running down his face and Cas had to bind his legs because he was struggling so much. 

When Sam came for the third time he wasn’t quite crying but he was struggling against his binding and had had his legs bound as well. 

Gabe telepathically asked Cas, “How many more do you think Dean will need?”

Cas answered as he was giving Dean more water, “I think once more. For Dean.”

“Okay, can you draw it out a little? I think Sam is going to need to come two more times for the lesson to really stick.”

“Yes I can do that, I’m sure Sam will realize it so be sure to have a reason prepared.”

“Will do, bro.”

Cas pulled the vibrator out of Dean and began to slowly and gently finger him. 

Dean sobbed and begged to stop “Please sir! Please no more.”

“Shush Dean. It will be done when I say it is.” When Castiel could tell that Sam was getting close to coming again he added a hand to Dean’s cock, and when Sam came he picked up the pace for Dean. 

Cas and Gabe were able to time it so that the brothers came at the same time, both crying out in the pain of being over sensitive. 

The carefully unbound the subs and kissed their wrists and ankles. 

Gabriel gently brushed Sam’s hair off his face, “there we go, it's done now. You’ve learned your lesson.”

Sam nodded and leaned into Gabriel’s touch, “I will *hic* never question *hic* when you let me *hic* come again.”

Dean nodded his agreement with Sam. 

The angels gently cleaned up their hunters.

Cas smiled at Dean “Do you want to stay here or go to our room?”

Dean bit his lip as he thought, “I don’t know if I can move.” 

“I can carry you if you want to go to our room.”

Dean looked over at Sam, they had a silent conversation and then Dean nodded “I want to go to our room.”

Cas smiled and lifted him up. 

Dean clung to his shirt as he was carried from the playroom. 

They were in the room just long enough for him to see Gabriel pick Sam up, which of course is a hilarious sight to see, and while Dean didn’t have enough energy to laugh he did smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Thank you too @Kaaaaat for the suggestion! I would love to hear more suggestions anyone has as well!


End file.
